fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thea
Thea (ティト Tito, Thite in the Japanese version and the English Fire Emblem Heroes poll, fan translated as Tate) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the middle sister of Juno and Shanna. She can be recruited by either her employer, General Klein, or Shanna, but only once Klein is recruited. She has problems with showing any form of positive emotion towards her younger sister in public, and easily becomes embarrassed. This could also be because she does not want to make herself look like a fool in front of Klein. Thea is also very protective of her older sister, Juno, and worries about both her and her baby. After the war, she becomes the new flightleader. She makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In-Game Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= Promotion Gains E +1 }} Growth Rates |60% |40% |45% |55% |40% |15% |20% |} Supports *Klein *Alen *Shanna *Juno *Zelot Overall Thea is a good candidate for your main Pegasus Knight, especially in Hard Mode due to her stat bonuses. In contrast to her younger sister Shanna, Thea has a much higher health and strength growth- but lower skill, resistance, and luck growths. Her low starting Luck is made up for by her high Speed (although she will not max this stat as fast as Shanna). Like her sister, Thea also suffers from low constitution. Because of this, Gant's Lance can be useful to her while leveling, due to its good might to weight ratio. Her resistance growth is also unusually low as a Falcon Knight; in normal mode it probably will not exceed her Defense. Possible Endings Thea - Rider of the Winds (疾風の天馬騎士 Shippū no tenma kishi) *Thea returned to Ilia, where she worked to reunite the divided Pegasus Knights. Her diligent work and leadership paid off, and the Ilian Pegasus Knights gradually regained their former glory. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Thea won 12th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to generally favor her for her shy and nervous nature despite her seemingly serious and tough front. *During the planning stages of The Binding Blade, Thea may have been originally planned to be Lilina's cousin. If this was the case, whether Thea was intended to be Orun's daughter, or if there was some other explanation regarding the genealogy that would have made them cousins is left unclear. Especially due to the fact that this detail might have been changed by a decision to make Thea one of the game's Pegasus sisters. *Thea is one of the few units (if not the only) who can be an enemy, ally and playable unit all in the same chapter, if she speaks to Shanna then Klein. Gallery ThiteSachie.jpg|Thea as a Pegasus Knight by Sachie. B05-039N.png|Thea as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-038R.png|Thea as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B05-038R+.png|Thea as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). TateFE6.png|Thea's portrait in The Binding Blade. ThiteManga.jpg|Thea's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Thite's static battle pose as a Pegasus Knight.JPG|Thea's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. Thite's static battle pose as a Falcoknight.JPG|Thea's battle model as a Falcon Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters